Menembus Batas
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ino ingin menangkap bulan. / "Kau tidak mungkin bisa." [Didedikasikan untuk #SasuInoRE16 / Ungu: Moonlight] Dark Romance. Surealisme. AU.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan** : SasuIno; dark romance; possibly OOC; mengandung absurditas; surealis. AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **MENEMBUS BATAS**

Didedikasikan untuk **SasuIno Rainbow Event 2016**

 **Tema** : [Ungu—Moonlight]

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

[ _Perempuan itu berlari di antara hamparan luas padang ilalang_

 _Bertelanjang kaki, dia melompat tinggi_

 _Menangkap bulan_ ]

Tinggal sedikit lagi, semuanya tuntas. Ino meraih kopi, ternyata sudah kosong. Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan naskahnya kalau tidak ada kopi. Betapa menjengkelkan. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa di dapurnya selain air mineral. Ia lantas menendang kaki meja. Lalu berteriak kencang. Malam hening kembali bersua. Suara hembusannya lembut, indah. Ia bisa mendengar.

Tampaknya angin sedang berpesta.

Ino iri. Ia membiarkan komputer menyala. Dalam keremangan malam, cahaya dari layar komputer itu tampak asing, seperti cahaya yang membuka dunia baru andaikata Ino berjalan ke arahnya. Menangkap, menyerap. Ia tertawa hambar.

Pintu diketuk-ketuk. Ino tidak tertarik untuk membuka. Malas. Malas. Ia mau berbaring saja di sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ada jaring laba-laba. Ada laba-laba—melilit serangga. Ino membayangkan ia menjadi serangga malang itu. Terlilit, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam dan menunggu mulut bergigi runcing melahap kehidupannya. Kemudian semua berubah gelap.

Surga tidak gelap begini. Katanya surga itu tempat menyenangkan. Katanya. Atau surga bukan merupakan destinasi terakhirnya. Bisa. Bisa juga.

"Ino, aku tahu kau ada di dalam."

 _Sasuke_.

Ino tak mengira pria itu masih berani datang. Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tidak sabaran, menggedor-gedor. Dobrak saja. Silakan kalau mampu. Ino menguap. Ia jadi berpikir Sasuke berperan sebagai laba-laba yang melilitnya dengan jaring-jaring itu, memakan habis hidupnya hingga tak menyisakan apa pun—tidak pula harapan. Benar juga. Sasuke memang laba-laba.

Pantas rumah ini terasa suram. Terlalu banyak laba-laba.

Ino sulit bernapas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak maju. Hanya dengan menulis mampu membuatnya bebas. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan Sasuke. Cukup komputer saja, tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Oh, ya, kopi. Tolong sisakan sekian kopi untuknya, tidak perlu banyak, secukup hidupnya saja. Kalau sudah mati dia hanya perlu peti mati yang nyaman, dilapisi kain beludru. Komputernya digadaikan saja.

Ino juga ingin mengenakan gaun pengantin. Dulu ia gagal menikah. Setidaknya biarkan ia menikahi kematian. Kematian tidak akan mengkhianati kehidupan. Dia selalu ada. Selalu. Membayang-bayangi setiap manusia, setiap makhluk. Lantas memberi efek kejut.

Bahkan, saat ini, Ino merasa kematian sedang mengintipnya. Barangkali ada di balik tembok. Siap-siap menerkam. Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat. Tapi jangan sekarang, jangan. Ia belum menyelesaikan naskahnya. Biarkan naskah itu selesai dulu. Kalau ingin cepat, bantulah. Cari akhir paling indah untuk karakter si perempuan. Sekurang-kurangnya carikan dia pasangan hidup, agar dia tidak berlari sendiri, menangkap bulan sendiri.

Ah, tentu saja, belikan alas kaki yang cantik, mahal, elegan. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat sesuatu yang tampaknya begitu berharga terkotori tanah becek padang ilalang. Seperti yang terjadi padanya. Gagal menikah. Hancur. Kotor. Ino hilang arah, tidak tahu ke mana harus pulang. Lagipula di mana rumah, ia tidak merasa memiliki.

Sasuke tidak terdengar lagi. Barangkali mati ditelan kegelapan.

Ino memejamkan mata. Ia harus memikirkan klimaks untuk si perempuan dalam naskahnya. Kasihan kematian, menunggu terlalu lama. Tidak lucu kalau kematian mati kebosanan. Menunggu itu membosankan. Ino tidak suka. Semua orang tidak suka. Karena menunggu, banyak lagu-lagu tercipta, puisi-puisi bertebaran, orang-orang hilang jati diri.

Menunggu kekasih; menunggu antrian; menunggu kematian; menunggu orang siap untuk mati. Apa lagi? Oh, hampir lupa, menunggu ide datang membawa akhir yang indah bagi si perempuan penangkap bulan. Menunggu hal mustahil; gelas kosong kembali terisi kopi. Siapa yang mengisinya, boleh siapa saja. Laba-laba atau serangga. Siapa saja.

Pintu didobrak.

Ino menggigil. Sasuke masuk tanpa peringatan.

"Aku tidak mengira rupanya kau mampu mendobrak pintu, Sasuke."

 _Sasuke_.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyebut nama itu. Rasanya aneh sekali. Ino seakan tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Sasuke. Sasuke. Ada apa, kenapa berdengung terus. Memantul-mantul. Membuatnya pusing. Nama yang sudah lama ia kubur tiba-tiba kembali bangkit. Menjelma mayat. Putih pucat. Matanya bolong. Mayat tersebut lantas memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _Ino. Ino. Ino_.

Mendesak.

 _Aku masih hidup, kenapa kau kubur aku._

Ada ulat, meliuk-liuk melintasi kerongkongan. Pandangan mata buram. Kematian mendekat, membawa parang. Ino memohon tidak sekarang. Jangan dulu. Besok saja. Jangan biarkan ia menjadi penulis kejam karena menggantungkan hidup karakter ciptaannya. Mereka pantas bahagia.

"Kau selalu begini."

Begini bagaimana. Ino tidak paham.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, kau bisa mati kalau tidak ada aku."

 _Memangnya kau siapa? Hanya seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ada atau tidak ada kau, aku pasti mati. Kau juga. Mereka semua. Pasti sibuk sekali, malaikat kematian itu. Aku tidak mau jadi malaikat kematian. Aku tidak mau jadi apa-apa._

 _Lagipula kau tetap meninggalkanku. Kau buang aku. Katanya aku merepotkan. Padahal aku hanya menulis sepanjang malam, tidur setiap pagi. Membuat kopi. Sesekali tak sengaja memecahkan gelas. Aku bahkan tidak merasa merepotkan diriku sendiri. Katanya kau cinta padaku, cinta sekali. Pengakuan macam apa itu, pembodohan yang bodoh. Tahi kucing. Kalau cinta kau tidak akan memintaku menjadi orang lain._

Ino menggigit bibir. Merobeknya kalau bisa. Ia tidak mau bicara, apalagi pada Sasuke. Ia mau jadi bisu saja. Suara tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Suara membuatnya terluka. Ia hanya ingin bicara pada aksara agar tidak kehilangan makna kata. Biarkan suara lenyap. Hilang. Dimakan angin malam.

Benar juga.

Akhirnya ia menemukan klimaks terbaik untuk si perempuan. Bergegas, ia berjalan ke arah komputer. Mengetik. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, Ino tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun selain bisikan-bisikan lembut yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

[ _Bulan pada akhirnya tak mampu ditangkap_

 _Si perempuan bersedih hati_

 _Tapi dia mencoba melompat lagi_

 _Kali ini bulan yang menangkapnya_

 _Mereka menyatu_

 _Menjadi cahaya keunguan dalam gelapnya malam_ ]

"Aku menyelesaikannya. Sekarang kau boleh ambil aku."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada seseorang di balik tembok itu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Aku memang begini. Aku tidak bisa menjadi siapa pun. Aku adalah aku. Kalau kau tidak mau mencoba memahami, kau cukup tinggalkan aku lagi seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Bukankah hal itu mudah bagimu, Sasuke?"

Ino tidak mau memancing pertengkaran, tapi ia juga tidak bisa terdiam seperti perempuan bodoh. Ino ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa memiliki kenangan buruk bersama pria itu sama sekali tidak enak. Di setiap tidurnya, Sasuke selalu datang membawa badai. Badai itu menghantam kuat-kuat. Membuatnya remuk. Hancur. Betapa mengerikan.

"Ino."

Ino bisa melihat Sasuke. Tentu, tentu saja. Mata pria itu bersinar di antara gelap. Sinarnya berkilat. Ia seakan mampu melihat darah menetes-netes dari kedua bola mata itu. Lantas mata itu jatuh, menggelinding. Sasuke tidak lagi punya mata. Tempat tersebut kini bolong. Belatung-belatung menggeliat di dalam sana. Lalu keluar. Memenuhi wajah.

Belatung-belatung itu kini melahap habis kulit Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mati. Dia hidup. Napasnya seirama. Jantungnya belum terkoyak. Ino menjerit.

Sasuke akan menusuknya dengan pisau—tidak, parang. Ya, parang. Parang itu mengayun di udara, kemudian menebasnya, membuat kepalanya menggelinding. Jatuh. Berhenti di sudut tembok. Ino tidak mati. Ia hidup. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terpisah.

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini."

 _Begini bagaimana._

Ino kembali menyapa realita. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Ia lelah, ingin segera tidur di pangkuan bulan.

"Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja, Ino."

 _Aku tidak, Sasuke. Kau yang membuatku begini tapi kau terus-menerus mengeluh aku tidak bisa terus begini. Begini bagaimana. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya._

"Bisakah kau menatap mataku sekali saja."

Ino menyerah. Ia memandang ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu masih sama seperti dulu, begitu tampan, indah. Begitu jauh tak terjangkau. Kali ini bukan lagi laba-laba. Sasuke itu bulan. Bulan di antara hamparan bintang. Jauh. Jauh sekali. Ino menjelma perempuan dalam naskahnya. Sudah tentu mustahil menangkap bulan. Melompat setinggi apa pun, ia akan tetap jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ino? Katakan, katakan saja. Aku akan mengabulkannya asal kau tidak begini."

 _Apa yang aku inginkan … tentu saja, tentu aku tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan saat ini._

"Aku ingin menangkap bulan, Sasuke. Aku ingin menangkapnya."

Tapi manusia itu penuh dengan keterbatasan. Sasuke tidak mampu berpikir lebih dalam. Pria itu menghela napas. Ino bahkan sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ino sudah tahu.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa."

 _Kau tidak seharusnya menjawab begitu. Kau bahkan tidak perlu menjawab apa pun. Cukup ulurkan tanganmu, biarkan aku merengkuhmu. Biarkan aku menangkapmu. Tapi kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti_.

Ino memutuskan untuk kembali mengubur Sasuke. Biar saja. Ia sudah tidak butuh cahaya bulan keunguan yang indah itu. Malam gelap tidak terlalu buruk baginya. Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan bulan mati. Biarkan bulan tenggelam, terkubur, dimakan bintang. Dimakan rayap. Dilahap semesta.

Ino sudah tidak butuh.[]

* * *

 **11:08pm – August 5, 2016**


End file.
